


Sunshine puddles

by Inky_Scribbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dabi loves plants, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Dabi (My Hero Academia), Pining Takami Keigo | Hawks, Plants, Soft Dabi (My Hero Academia), Soft Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks-centric, and jelly slugs, but they dont know that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Scribbles/pseuds/Inky_Scribbles
Summary: Keigo escapes into his accidentally-a-crush's favourite hiding place. Pining ensues.//He doesn’t even realise he’s staring until there’s a pause in Dabi’s muttering, and he glances up. His gaze catches Keigo’s, piercing, and the room is so still, he can feel his own heartbeat tripping over his ribs. Suddenly, the pleasant warmth of the sun is stifling, and the dust is cloying. Thick air catches in his throat and sinks into his lungs like treacle, but their eyes don’t split off. He counts the breaths until Dabi looks away again - and it must be hot in here, because Dabi’s cheeks are flushed.
Relationships: Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Sunshine puddles

**Author's Note:**

> there is so much lore for this verse that i couldn't include, but just know.. it's there. it exists.
> 
> first time writing these two but hopefully it came out okay?

Keigo bursts through the notice-me-not charmed door and slams it shut like there are bloodhounds at his heels. Dust rises in a wave from the gap between where the door and the floor meet, and he bats it away with the back of his hand, breathing heavily into the deceiving quiet of the room. He pauses to listen for footsteps, then traipses up the short set of stairs and into the small back cupboard that apparently no one else has found yet.

April’s sun spills gently across the limestone floor, the window just barely smoky with dirt and grime, but not noticeably so. The air is stale and smells of warm wood and crumbling stone. At the foot of the windowsill, a figure leans into the wall, nursing a hand painted plant pot.

“I see you’re hiding from professor McGonagall again,” Dabi says, feeding the seemingly empty pot drops of pale pink liquid with a pipette, not appearing too bothered that Keigo is once again hiding out in his small cubbyhole. A drop glints in the light as it clings to the mouth of the pastic tube. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with that red kite I heard earlier, would it?”

Dabi’s eyes filter through his eyelashes when he just barely tilts his head to look at him. There’s a grin playing at the corners of his lips, twisting oddly at the burns that splay out across his cheeks like leathery flower petals. He tries to ignore the flutter in his chest at how pretty he looks, draped in sunlight that captures the tips of his hair in gold, piercings glittering and just.

Just looking like Dabi. You know, pretty as fuck, or whatever.

“Um,” he says, intelligently. Dabi snorts, eyelids going half mast. He forces his eyes away from Dabi’s very attractive face and down to the pot in his hand. “So, that dirt’s looking pretty, uh… swell.” Nailed it.

“It’s a grape hyacinth, and this is just the bulb,” he rolls his eyes as if uncaring, but the palm of his hand comes up to cup it around the middle, like a hug. It’s actually the closest thing to physical affection Keigo’s seen him get to. “I’m going to move him to a jar soon, I think.”

“A jar?” He replies quizzically.

“Yeah, so we can see it grow.” He puts the pot next to a row of small onion looking plants in tall, thin glass vases that bulge into bowls at the top. It goes from dull brick red and peachy cream, to golden orange and shiny white as soon as it steps out from Dabi’s shadow.

The floor is covered with pots of all sizes, painted with careful hands and loose patterns. Some are just green shoots sprouting from the soil, some magical and others not. Some are just barely visible and laid in cotton beds (“cress,” Dabi had told him once. “It tastes good with cheese and bread.” Although he hadn’t looked too inclined), but most are flowering - or they seem to be, at least. Keigo isn’t an expert, he just likes listening to Dabi talk about things he loves.

Keigo falls into crossed legs in the corner of the light, instantly feeling the warmth seep into his lap like melted honey and lavender (or maybe that’s the new pot Dabi has reached for; covered in white and blue, like waves and seafoam). He tilts his head into the sun, feels it spread across his nose and cheeks.

“So I take it we’re going to ignore how terrible you are at hiding the fact that you’re an animagus?”

Ouch. “I’m not _that _bad.” Dabi shoots him a dry look from behind the lavender stalks. Purple petals are just starting to bud out from the tips. “I’m not!”__

__“Right. So the red kite I was hearing just now was someone whistling grass and doing somersaults in midair?”_ _

__“Brooms exist,” he points out. “And besides, I didn’t even come near this side of the castle.” (Precisely because he knew Dabi would be having this conversation with him next time they saw each other)._ _

__Dabi doesn’t say anything, he just pulls a green stained glass jug from behind him and mutters a spell. Water spills into the jug from thin air, as if it’s being poured from an invisible beaker. It’s not a spell Keigo has learned just yet, so it’s probably some sixth or seventh year magic._ _

__He feeds the water gently into the dirt, murmuring the way he always does when he’s talking to his plants. Keigo doesn’t exactly know why he does it, since they can’t hear him (unless he has some mandrakes in there), and Dabi’s usual response is something along the lines of “they feel lonely if you don’t talk to them”, or something._ _

__(Sometimes, he imagines that he’s the one Dabi’s whispering to. The guilt sets in quickly, so he tries not to, but… well, it’s a nice thought)._ _

__He looks so lovely in the sunshine - a tiny, barely-there smile smoothing out the edges of his mouth. Light glances down the line of his nose, but the tips of his fringe shield his eyes from the sun, so that they darken into blue gemstones hidden at the bottom of the sea. The piercings over the cusp of his ear glint dashingly, reflecting tiny luminescent fractals onto the stone, moving as Dabi does._ _

__He doesn’t even realise he’s staring until there’s a pause in Dabi’s muttering, and he glances up. His gaze catches Keigo’s, piercing, and the room is so still, he can feel his own heartbeat tripping over his ribs. Suddenly, the pleasant warmth of the sun is stifling, and the dust is cloying. Thick air catches in his throat and sinks into his lungs like treacle, but their eyes don’t split off. He counts the breaths until Dabi looks away again - and it must be hot in here, because Dabi’s cheeks are flushed._ _

__Or… or maybe Keigo is the reason why? His gaze chases after Dabi’s, but Dabi just closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, like he’s actually overheating or something. When his eyelids jump apart again, they’re directly in each other’s line of sight._ _

__There’s a feeling in his chest, like the one he gets when he’s sneaking out at night and he spots Mrs Norris on the grounds outside the forest. A full and surging, rising, kind of feeling - like fear, except he’s not afraid of Dabi. Something intense and huge that fills him from the tips of his feet to the crown of his head._ _

__And then Dabi refocuses on his plants, and the moment is over. “So, how are we going to avoid you getting arrested?”_ _

__Keigo pulls up a grin, forcing down the feeling from before. “You don’t want me to be arrested?”_ _

__Dabi sends him a dark look, but Keigo can only grin wider because that’s as much of a confirmation as he’s probably going to get. “I’m thinking blackmail…”_ _

__“Why do you always jump to the illegal solution?”_ _

___“You’re _the illegal animagus here.”__ _ _

____“I bet I could convince McGonagall to just not say anything. And I’m pretty sure she’s actually known since my first year, anyway,” he cuts through Dabi cheerfully. “I hear the marauders are illegal animagi, too, so it’s probably fine.”_ _ _ _

____Clearly wishing for some kind of patience, Dabi deftly and visibly decides to ignore that second part. “The marauders?”_ _ _ _

____Keigo shrugs, watching Dabi’s fingers gently tug a dried out and puckered leaf from a large green plant, with patterns on the leaves like fish skeletons. “Some first years who wanted a cool group name, I think. They’re probably the ones stealing from your jelly slug stash on the second floor, by the way.” He’d heard Dabi complaining about that enough recently._ _ _ _

____A grin glitters over Dabi’s teeth, and for a second it almost looks like he’s got rows of hidden, pointy fangs tucked behind his lips, but he’s pretty sure it’s just the light or something. “Not for long,” he tells Keigo menacingly, and Keigo makes the wise choice not to ask._ _ _ _

____The next time he walks into the gryffindor common room, a long suffering prefect is untangling magical blisters from the mouths of two shamefaced first years, and two unrepentant first years. There is a spark of something in their eyes, and he can only hope that this doesn’t escalate._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
